


Where Are You?

by gayliensav



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Set during Volume One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: As the ships are exploding in the sky, Yondu wonders where Kraglin is.





	Where Are You?

Yondu stared up at the sky, watching the nova ships explode right in front of him.

He didn't usually feel fear, he hadn't in long while. Probably not since Kraglin and Peter both came down with space flu and were close to dying.

Not that he'd tell anyone it scared him.

He touched his comm, trying to search the sky for their ships, “Kraglin? Ya read?”

Radio silence

Yondu swallowed. He was definitely starting to feel that fear now. He and Kraglin had been together for years, since before they even got Pete. Not long after they met, they ended up together.

They just worked, that was how it was.

“Kraglin,” Yondu said again, “Answer your damn radio, boy.”

Silence.

Yondu watched another ship in the sky explode. He thought about calling Peter too, just to check on him, but that would be bad for his image.

Besides, he was still mad at the kid for taking his job.

And he raised him well enough to know he'd be able to take care of himself.

Yondu looked up and saw the ship coming down. One thing about him, he knew when to back out of a job or a deal. It got dangerous, they were out.

Especially if Kraglin was involved.

Yondu never had a lot of things that were his in his life, not until after Stakar. It made him a possessive man, he'd admit that. Once he had something, it was his.  Not that Kraglin wasn't his own person, because he definitely was. But he was his first mate...well, his mate. At the end of the day, Kraglin was his.

And he wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

Or his crew, for that matter. 

“Ravagers!” Yondu said over the comms, “Boys, we’re fallin’ back. Ain't no stoppin’ this. Retreat, NOW!”

There was a chorus of “yes, captain”s and “yes, sir”s through the comms, but not Kraglin’s “yes, cap’n” that he could easily pick out in a crowd.

“Any y'all seen Kraglin?” Yondu asked over the comms.

“Was up with the rodent,” Horuz said, “Haven't seen ‘im since they went in.”

Yondu sighed again, “Kraglin, you better answer this damn comm, boy. You're gonna be stuck cleanin’ the vents for weeks.”

Silence.

“Damn it,” Yondu growled, watching the sky.

There was a loud sound and then an M-ship landed roughly close where his had crashed. Thing didn't even have his landing gear out and it spun in a circle as it met Xandar’s soil.

The door opened and Kraglin stumbled out, his blaster drawn. He sighed in relief when he saw Yondu, almost dropping his blaster to the ground when he saw him. 

“Shot the damn comm out,” Kraglin said, breathing heavily, “I saw ya go down, an’...” he trailed off as he finally reached him.

“Ya wasn't answerin’, I saw them ships blowin’ up,” Yondu grumbled, “Gotta make them comms a little more stable. Make a note ‘a that.”

“Will do,” Kraglin nodded.

“Aw, hell, c'mere,” Yondu grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him closer. He wasn't one for public displays of affection. For a time in their lives, not even the crew outside of Peter knew about them. The ravagers knew now, and they knew better than to comment or to try anything.

Except Taserface, he had his eye on that fucker.

Kraglin kissed Yondu without hesitation, putting all his feelings of relief and love that he'd never say outloud into the kiss. He'd saw his mate go down and saw the ship in shambles below him. He hadn't been without Yondu in over forty years.

He didn't want that to start now.

Yondu pulled away, but didn't release his hold on him. When he finally did, he looked up at the sky as the Aster fell onto Xandar.

“He’ll be okay,” Kraglin told him, seeing the look on his face, “Kid always finds a way outta dumb situations ‘e gets ‘imself inta.”

Yondu put on the most devious face he could muster up and slung his arm around Kraglin’s shoulders as the ravagers finally landed.

“Let's go get that orb.”


End file.
